The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present invention and may not constitute prior art.
Ideally, energy expended in setting and keeping objects in motion would optimally be wholly recaptured. Energy recapturing and harvesting is of particular interest as it relates to moving objects such as automobiles, trains, planes, and any like mode of transportation. Objects such as vehicles, which when set in motion have air which continually passes by them. The passing air is one effective medium available for capturing energy from an object that is set and maintained in motion.
Therefore, a need has been identified in the art for providing a new apparatus and method for capturing and even harvesting energy from passing air.
More and more the efforts to drive efficiencies in various types of transportation, such as with automobiles, trains and planes relies heavily on recapturing a portion of the energy expended for providing movement. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art for providing a new mobile energy recovery apparatus and method for recapturing and even harvesting a maximum portion of the energy expended to provide motion from the energy in air passing by the various types of transportation when in motion.